Uma Grande Aventura
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Jeremy é um jovem que sente falta da mãe e se acha um peso para o pai. O menino conta com a ajuda de seu vizinho para voltar a cidade natal e recuperar, ao menos um pouquinho, a vida que tinha antes. Começa assim uma louca aventura!


**Título: **Uma grande aventura  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: High Road  
**Ship**: -x-  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero: **aventura, comédia  
**Resumo**: Jeremy é um jovem que sente falta da mãe e se acha um peso para o pai. O menino conta com a ajuda de seu vizinho para voltar a cidade natal e recuperar, ao menos um pouquinho, a vida que tinha antes. Começa assim uma louca aventura!  
**Direitos Autorais:** High Road é um filme norte americano e não me pertence.

* * *

Importante: Essa história faz parte do projeto "Ascensão – O caminho de uma estrela", mais uma forma que eu encontrei de me desafiar.

* * *

**Uma grande aventura**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte Única**

Jimmy estava maravilhado. Na verdade isso era pouco para descrever seu estado de espírito. Ele estava no meio de uma odisséia que jamais imaginara em seus longos dezesseis anos de vida.

As coisas andavam um tanto complicadas entre ele e seu pai. Ele queria apenas voltar para sua cidade natal e ver sua mãe, mesmo que por alguns derradeiros instantes.

Como conseguiria isso? De forma totalmente inusitada. O doido do seu vizinho, fugindo de alguma coisa (exatamente como demônios fugiriam da cruz, na humilde opinião de Jimmy) aparecera em seu caminho, socara seu pai e... ali estavam eles. Na estrada, vivendo uma grande peripécia.

E que aventura!

O garoto não podia descrever a emoção de parar em uma lanchonete de Fast Food e encontrar uma prostituta. Uma _prostituta_ de verdade!

As palavras de Fitz ficavam em sua mente, dando voltas e mais voltas.

"Não fale com ela, Jimmy. Ela é uma prostituta."

Que emocionante!

E a mulher ainda lhe oferecera seus préstimos! Mesmo sabendo que ele era menor de idade, tinha tão somente dezesseis anos, e o dobro desse tempo em vontade desesperada de aceitar a oferenda.

Claro que ele aceitara! Dissera "SIM" e Fitz o enviara de volta para o furgão, sem direito a réplica. E ainda ficara um tempo discutindo com a mulher que usava a peruca loira esquisita. Mas ela era uma profissional do ramo, e Jimmy achou tudo (inclusive a peruca) encantador.

Teria muito que contar para seus amigos quando voltasse para casa. Isso, claro, se seu pai não cumprisse as ameaças e o enviasse sem direito a choro para um desses colégios militares.

O pensamento lhe encheu de tristeza. Por que: a) seu pai vinha lhe ameaçando com isso há algum tempo, não seria surpresa se chegasse em casa e voalá: uma passagem só de ida para o inferno. Seu coração ficava pequeno, acreditando que o pai queria apenas se livrar de si, ter menos trabalho e dor de cabeça... e b) Fitz nocauteara seu pai com um golpe e tanto. Estaria o homem bem?

A grande aventura não permitia tempo para reflexão. Logo Fitz entrava de volta no carro, tomava o volante e eles seguiam viagem.

O que veio a seguir foi pouco divertido.

Por um descuido absurdo... perderam o furgão no qual viajavam. E Jimmy, o pobre Jimmy, no meio do desespero por evitar o pior acabara com um belo braço quebrado. Essa parte não gostava de lembrar. A queda dolorosa partira-lhe o osso em dois lugares.

Doera tanto, que o jovenzinho quase se rendera às lágrimas. Jeremy só não permitira que isso acontecesse por que se começasse, não pararia mais. Choraria de desespero por não saber como se livrariam daquela roubada, por um pouco de alegria ao saber que seu pai estava seguindo-lhe os passos e queria levá-lo de volta para casa, pois isso significava que o homem ainda se importava.

Choraria de raiva pelo mesmo motivo. Pois embora fosse bom saber que o pai o queria de volta, isso significava que sua aventura acabaria... e ainda era cedo. Ainda não vira a mãe!

Derramaria lágrimas de solidão e pela sensação de ter perdido tudo o que importava. Pois desde que se separaram da mãe, pouco restara da família até então o ponto seguro em sua vida adolescente. A família composta por três membros, mas sólida como uma rocha no meio do oceano a qual Jeremy se agarrava como um naufrago lutando pela vida.

Precisava falar isso para sua mãe.

Por tal motivo Jimmy continuava sua jornada, esforçando-se para fugir junto com Fitz. Não que o cara fosse muito de confiança, afinal não passava de um traficante drogado e fracassado que nada mais fazia além de fugir da polícia e da namorada.

Mas Fitz era seu elo com a cidade natal. Fitz o ajudava a chegar até a mãe. E isso era o que realmente importava.

No hospital fora incrível. O médico imobilizara seu braço com uma tala e lhe dera remédios para ajudar com a dor. Depois ficara trocando farpas com Glen e comentando coisas sobre como Jimmy era um garoto bonito e frágil, um alvo perfeito para molestadores. E Fitz acusara o homem de ser um verdadeiro molestador, apesar de médico. O desfecho da história? O médico indo atrás da segurança e a dupla de aventureiros escapando do prédio com toda rapidez que foram capaz.

Jimmy se divertira um bocado!

Depois de algumas caronas chegaram a Okland, rumando para o bar Berlin, propriedade de Arnie que, incrivelmente, além de proprietário era um transformista que se exibia no pub. Arnie, o pai que Fitz renegara.

Ali, naquele exótico local, ocorreu o desfecho da aventura. Jimmy não compreendeu como tudo fugiu ao controle, mas de repente seu pai, Glen, Fogerty e o barman estavam embolados em uma luta, trocando golpes, socos e chutes.

E então havia uma arma!

E a arma acabou nas mãos de Jimmy.

O silêncio dominou a todos. E o adolescente não suportou a pressão. Ele deixou que as lágrimas transbordassem e confessou tudo o que sentia: a dor pela família destroçada, a saudade e desejo de rever a mãe, o medo de ser um peso para o pai, o efeito do remédio que passava e fazia seu braço doer sem medidas.

Todos viram como ele expôs a alma e revelou-se exatamente tal qual era: uma criança frágil, ferida física e emocionalmente. Um garoto perdido e solitário, assustado com o futuro e a falta de segurança.

Quando James compreendeu tudo o que afligia seu filho e o mantinha preso em um tormento sem fim, superou a preocupação pela arma e aproximou-se dele, tomando-o em um abraço apertado e cheio de conforto, como não se lembrava de ter dado ao garoto antes.

Pela primeira vez desde que se mudaram de Okland para Los Angeles Jeremy sentiu que não estava só. Foi como nos velhos tempos, quando as pessoas que amava era o porto seguro e um ponto de referencia para o menino.

Pela primeira vez pareceu certo.

E mais certo pareceu quando foram visitar o túmulo da mãe de Jimmy e o adolescente pôde falar tudo o que sentia. Revelar, tardiamente, o quanto a amava e o quanto a perda era dolorosa.

James, parado ao lado do filho, ecoava sua dor. A esposa partira e levara uma parte importante de ambos consigo, mas eles percebiam agora que ainda havia muito deles, o bastante para curar as feridas e reconstruir a família. Não como eram antes, mas ainda ligados por um vínculo forte e profundo. A conexão entre pai e filho.

Jeremy sentiu que, finalmente, tudo ficaria bem.

Fim


End file.
